The Legend of Dragoon 1: The Dragon War
by Jacobrd
Summary: I love this story! All my friends love it too! Please Read and Review! Please!


The Legend of Dragoon  
  
Adventure One: The Dragon War  
  
Chapter 1: The Accident  
  
One day in a small town called Marathon, a young boy called Sean was walking through the town. He was on his way to see his father. His mother and father had gotten divorced five years ago and Sean visited each one for a bit and went back and forth. He was walking over through the field when he saw a little glimmer in the grass. Sean was curious so he ran over to investigate what the shimmering in the grass was. He finally got to the point where the shimmering was a few seconds ago, and he came across a little bluish-green ball. Sean had no idea what it was, but it looked cool so he stuck it in his pocket and continued on his way to his father's house.  
  
10 YEARS LATER  
  
"Sean, hurry up and get out here or else we are leaving you behind!" "Wait mom! I'm almost done."  
  
Sean ran downstairs as fast as he could. His family was going on a trip to Pukaswa Park today! He was really looking forward to it! He ran into the kitchen, grabbed a breakfast bar and jumped into the car. They were on their way to Pukaswa Park! Yeah!  
  
They finally arrived at Pukaswa Park. They were going for a hike in the woods. They got all of their supplies ready and set off for the trail. They were having a good time and they finally reached the top of a cliff. Sean, curious as always, went to the edge of the cliff and looked down at his surroundings. All of a sudden, Sean's foot slipped and he went flying off the cliff! All that he could hear were his parents screaming before he slipped off into darkness.  
  
Sean woke up with a horrible pain in his head. He looked around to look at his surroundings and to his surprise, he saw a girl about the same age as him. He walked over there to see her and she jumped in surprise. She drew a spear out and rushed at Sean. Sean looked at her and didn't know what to do. She was right in front of him, about to stab him with her spear, when a bright twinkling light surrounded Sean and engulfed him. When the brilliant light faded away, Sean had armour on and he had wings growing from his back! He looked at his armour and looked at the girl in surprise as a bright light encircled her and transformed her into a weird armoured thing like Sean. She told him that Sean was a dragoon and that she was one too. She told him how to turn back and they both turned back to normal humans. The girl introduced herself as Heather and she invited Sean into her house. Heather had the grass dragoon spirit. They talked about dragoons and she told Sean that he had the psychic dragoon spirit, and that whenever his life was threatened, he could turn into a dragoon to protect himself. She showed him her greenish stone. Sean looked at her in exclamation and puzzlement and finally remembered that his parents were probably worried sick about him. He went outside to look for the cliff that he fell off of, but when he looked, there weren't any cliffs in sight as far as the eye could see! Heather approached him and asked him what the matter was and Sean looked at her and asked her where he was, what year, and what was the name of the planet. She replied, "You are in the evergreen forest, the year 209009, and the planet is called Gaia, why?" Sean explained to her about Pukaswa and how he fell off the cliff and she looked at him with a puzzled look in her eyes. Weird, very weird!  
  
Chapter 2: Training  
  
A few days passed and Heather and Sean got to know each other. They were almost always talking about their past. Then, one day Heather suggested that Sean should go get training from her brother Ryan, who had had his dragoon spirit much longer then she had. So Heather packed her bags up and set off on the journey to make it to Colplum town to see her brother and get training from him. They were walking through the forest when they heard rustling from behind them. A man came out of the woods and yelled out help. Heather and Sean ran over to see what the man needed help with and a wild animal was chasing the man. Heather and Sean ran over to where the man saw the wild animal and got into a fight  
  
with it! They started battling it and they defeated it with relative ease because it was only a little baby dragon! A small dark purple ball came out of the dragon's mouth and hovered over to the man. The man took the ball and introduced himself as Joey. Then Heather and Sean walked over to Joey and explained to him about how to become a dragoon and how to channel your power wisely. They then figured out that Joey had the poison dragon spirit. Joey understood after explaining it to him about ten times and they set off on the path to Colplum again.  
  
After a few hours, the heroes finally made it back to civilization in Colplum. The first place that they went was the inn near the entrance of Colplum. They entered and a middle-aged man signed them in. When asked their names, Heather told the innkeeper their names and the innkeeper passed Heather a note saying that she should come and see Ryan whenever she had the chance to. The heroes slumped doggedly upstairs to their room, and went to sleep immediately of exhaustion. When Sean woke up, Heather and Joey were nowhere to be found! Sean decided to get up and take a look around the town to see if he could find his friends anywhere. He headed downstairs and the innkeeper gave him a message saying that Joey went to his girlfriend Savannah's house and that Heather went to visit her brother Ryan at the dragoon dojo. When Sean exited the inn, he looked around the small town of Colplum and spotted the dragoon dojo easily. Its large massive build made it stand out near the other small buildings. Sean decided to head over there and finally meet with Heathers brother Ryan.  
  
When Sean arrived at the dojo, a young man stepped out of the darkness and said " state your business here." Sean told the man that he was here to see the legendary dragoon master Ryan. The man introduced himself as Logan and told them to come in for a while. Sean entered the dojo and discovered that it was twice as big as it looked like from the outside! Logan told Sean to sit down and wait for his master Ryan to finish his reunion with his sister Heather. After about a half-hour, Heather finally emerged from Ryan's room and spotted Sean sitting there, half-asleep. Sean saw Heather and sat up. " Is Ryan ready to meet with me?" he asked. " Yes" Heather replied. Sean stood up and walked into the eerie room that had total silence in it. All of a sudden, all of the candles in the room lit up and a man walked toward Sean. " Greetings" he said. Sean replied with a hello and then he sat down at the man's request. " My name is Ryan" he said. After many greetings and a time of discussion, Ryan stood up and was about to walk away when Sean asked if he was going to receive training in the ways of the dragoon. Ryan sharply swerved around and whistled. All of a sudden, a man that Ryan called Alex jumped out of the corners of darkness. Ryan told Sean to try and take on Alex, and Sean accepted the challenge gratefully. The battle begun and Sean turned into a dragoon. Much to Sean's amazement so did Alex! Sean cried out Psychic Perimeter and Alex shot up and down from the ceiling a few times. After that Alex yelled out Pummel Punch and started to pummel Sean. After a few seconds that seemed like years, Sean collapsed to the ground exhausted.  
  
Chapter 3: Two New Friends  
  
When Sean woke up, he was back upstairs at the inn. Heather and Joey were around him and they explained to Sean what had happened since he had blacked out. Sean was furious at himself and he felt like he was a weakling compared to the other dragoons like Alex and Ryan. Heather explained to him that he should settle down because it was only his fourth day as a dragoon and it took a while to get used to your new form and to build your power up. Sean was still feeling quite bad about his power when Alex entered the room. He talked to Sean for a while and told him that his psychic attacks were quite strong for only a beginner dragoon. After talking for a while, Alex declared that he was joining them. He wanted to find out more about the poison, grass and psychic dragoon spirits, and with his fighting dragoon spirit, they would make an unstoppable team. They returned back to the dojo and spoke with Ryan for a while. After a short discussion, Ryan finally allowed Alex to join the others on their quest to reveal their true identities and to find out more about how to return Sean to his world. They set off down their quest on the road. Next stop, Igor City!  
  
As our heroes were walking down the path to get to Igor City, they heard weird noises in the woods. They started to walk a little faster and Alex wet himself. All of a sudden, a giant dinosaur crashed out of the woods toward them. It was time for a battle! They all turned into dragoons and charged at the giant dinosaur. Joey yelled out Poison Plague and this foul smelling gas enveloped the dinosaur. The dinosaur shook it off easily and nailed Joey with his tail. Joey went flying and hit a tree. Heather screamed out Petal Power and all sorts of razor sharp leaves came whizzing at the dinosaur. It smoked it in the face and the dinosaur got a huge scar from ear to ear. Now he was pissed off! He charged at Alex and Heather and started biting out at them. He bit Alex on the arm, and the last thing that he heard was Mega Massacre and Alex smoked him in the head as hard as he could and the dinosaur died instantly. Our heroes won! Our heroes transformed back into normal humans and ran over to Alex. They asked Alex what that move was and Alex replied that after you get into a certain number of fights, you learn new magic moves. He was on level two so he had two magic spells. When you reached level five, which was the maximum, you then receive magic power from your very own dragon at that level. Alex said that his goal was to become a level five dragoon like Ryan and to get a dragon of his own.  
  
They were just talking and all of a sudden, Joey ran up with somebody behind him. Joey said that he met him where the dinosaur threw him and that he wanted to join our group. Sean gladly let him join and the man introduced himself as Brandon. The team discussed their past and continued on their journey. Then Brandon said " where are we going, you know what I'm saying homie?" The team told him that they were going to Igor City and they headed off in the direction of Igor City not wanting to be delayed.  
  
The heroes were just walking down the path when Brandon told them that there was a cool place where you could hang out a couple of miles up the road. He said that he knew the owners of the place and that it was called Tyler's Tavern where you can find cool stuff. Brandon said that he went there a lot and got high with the owner but he told our heroes that there were beer and chicks (or guys for Heather and Joey) there and that they might meet somebody that they liked there. Brandon finally persuaded the rest of the group to go with him to Tyler's Tavern and they set off on the road, eager to reach their next destination.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Alcohol Brawl  
  
When our heroes finally reached Tyler's Tavern, they were overjoyed. They needed some good rest after the long battle that they had just had. They were really exhausted. Brandon said goodbye and went into a back room where he met with the two owners of the tavern, Clarke and Verge. They had some good weed in the back and then after a while all that you could hear from the back of the tavern was idiotic laughing and people pretending that they were flying. Meanwhile, back in the tavern, our heroes were sitting at a table enjoying some good beer. They sat there for ages talking about miscellaneous stuff and stuff that just popped up in their heads. Then a girl walked up to the table and advanced toward Alex. She asked him to dance and they went out onto the dance floor. Everything was going swell for Alex and the girl introduced herself as Lara. They were dancing happily and smoothly when all of a sudden, a gang of mean looking guys came into the tavern. They walked up to Alex and told him to hand over Lara. Alex refused and the guy challenged Alex to a fight. Sean heard what was going on and told Alex secretly not to turn into a dragoon, as it would cause too much commotion in the tavern.  
  
The fight began and the biker guy whom his henchman called CJ pulled out a jagged dagger. Alex didn't have a weapon except for his fists and CJ started to laugh at him. CJ stopped laughing shortly after that, as Alex saw his opportunity to strike and took the chance while he had it. He upper-cutted CJ right in the stomach, and CJ fell to the ground in a heap breathless. After a while, CJ got back up and they started to fight again. CJ lashed out at Alex with his dagger a few times but his efforts were in vain. After getting tired of the simple fight, Alex dealt CJ another devastating blow to the stomach and CJ fell to the ground again. Alex was about to hit him again when CJ cried out for mercy. Alex turned his back in disgust at CJ and started to walk away. Then, unexpectantly, CJ rose up, and charged at Alex at full speed with his dagger lurched forward in a stabbing position. Lara saw it happening and threw herself in front of the dagger. It cut right through the flesh in her side. Alex turned around in an instant and slew the biker with one quick chop of his hand. Then he ran over to Lara to see how badly injured that she was. He looked at her side, picked her up and ran out of the tavern. Sean finally recollected himself after the devastating incident and he ran outside. Alex and Lara were nowhere in sight. Heather came out of the tavern and said that Alex probably headed for the clinic in Igor City. Sean went inside the tavern again and assembled Joey and Brandon, then went outside with Heather. Heather suggested that they should head to Igor city and find Alex and see how badly injured that Lara was. So, the heroes decided to go to Igor City after the long delay in the tavern.  
  
On the way to the tavern they passed a travelling merchant cart. They were famished, so they thought that the salesman might have some food or water there. When they got to the front of the cart, there was only a strange man with two jewels sitting on his lap. One was white, and the other was dark-green. They tried to have a conversation with the man but all that he said was "these are 1000 dollars for both, take them or leave them." After discussing it, the heroes chipped in and bought the jewels because they strangely resembled dragoon spirits. After buying them, they asked the guy if he had any food. The guy invited them into his cart for a quick bite of something to eat then sent them off. Then the dark-green ball shimmered and floated over to Brandon. Brandon had just become the wind dragoon! He was very happy so the heroes explained to him all that they knew about dragoon spirits.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Shining Healing Stone  
  
When our heroes finally arrived in Igor City, they asked a woman out on the road for directions to the clinic and ran there as fast as they could. When they got there, they ran over to Alex and Lara and asked how she was feeling. Alex said that she was badly injured and that she was dying. He said that the doctor said that she was going to die without a doubt. Then, all of a sudden, the white ball that they had bought at the travelling merchants cart shimmered and floated over to Lara. It went inside of her and she had become the normal dragoon! She got up and her scar had healed completely. Alex replied that all of the dragoon spirits had healing powers but you can only use them on each person once, so Lara had already used hers up. The heroes rejoiced and Alex and Lara hugged. They left the clinic and decided to go sightseeing around Igor City. They all went different ways to explore around town and to view different places and see different things. Sean went to the nearest Robins Donuts store and ate every single donut that they had in their stock. Brandon went into a back alleyway and got high with some of the drug dealers there. Joey decided to go and visit his family. The last place that anyone saw him was near the town's sewage treatment plant. Lara was still in the hospital talking to some friends that she had made there. Alex went outside of the city limits in order to train. And last but not least, Heather went to visit her friend Greg. They talked about what had happened since they had last seen each other and Heather told Greg about her dragoon spirit. Greg told Heather that he had acquired a dragoon spirit too, and that it was the fire dragon spirit. After talking for a bit more, Greg decided that he wanted to join the team on their quest.  
  
The heroes all met up with each other again and were about to leave the city when one of the townsfolk came lumbering up to them, almost dead, and said that there were two humongous dinosaurs heading for the city. He then died, and the heroes looked up and saw the two giant dinosaurs, looming above their heads like two twin giants of darkness. They must be the two parents of the dinosaur that they had killed earlier on that day! As usual, our heroes turned into dragoons and flew toward the two massive terrors. Alex went up to the mother dinosaur and yelled out Mega Massacre! He smoked the dinosaur in the stomach and the dinosaur gave out a mighty roar of pain. It lashed out toward Alex with her tail. Meanwhile at the father dinosaur, Sean yelled out Psychic Perimeter, and the dinosaur went way up in the air and plummeted to Earth at an amazing speed! It hit the ground and the whole Earth seemed to shake. It got up and charged at Sean. He was just about to bite Sean when Sean heard someone yell out Shotgun Slag! It was Lara! And then all of a sudden, a bullet came swirling toward the dinosaur and hit him in the mouth. It was furious with anger and frantically charged toward Lara. Then Greg appeared and called out Flame Frenzy, and a giant column of fire engulfed the giant dinosaur and burned him to death. One gone, one to go! At the battle site of the female dinosaur, Joey yelled out Poison Plague, and a large drift of poison drifted toward the dinosaur. It inhaled some, and the poison soon worked its way to her heart. It was dying painfully, and Brandon didn't want to hear it whine anymore, so he yelled out Wind Wave, and a big massive wave of wind came rushing toward the dinosaur and killed her as she was weakened already by the fighting. The heroes had won!  
  
Our heroes finally recollected themselves and set off onto the path to their next destination, Biro town! Heather told them that it was a ghost town, and that a lot of dangerous spirits loomed around there. It was very dark and dangerous. Sean still insisted that they should go, so our heroes finally set off on the long path to Biro town!  
  
Chapter 6: Encounter in the Cavern  
  
Our heroes travelled for a long distance and they finally made it to the next stop on their journey, the Ice Cavern. The Ice Cavern was a very mysterious place, and only a few people had gone through it and survived. The heroes finally came to a conclusion that they should go through the cavern instead of taking the long way to Biro town. They entered the Ice Cavern and much to their amazement, it was beautiful! They started to walk, and Joey grabbed an icicle to suck on. They were having a fun time, until a giant roaring noise filled the air. A giant creature seemingly formed of ice, was coming out of another entrance in the cavern. It spotted the heroes and ran after them. The heroes turned into dragoons and muttered here we go again. The fight was just about to begin when a man came toward them and also turned into a dragoon. He flew up to where Sean was and told him that he was the dragoon spirit of ice and that his name was Josh. He said that this was a fully-grown Icesikkle, and that they were very dangerous and loved to pick fights with other creatures, including humans. The fight began! Heather yelled out Petal Power and her razor sharp leaves hit the Icesikkle in the side. Since it was made of ice, it didn't seem to affect it. Brandon yelled our Wind Wave and it blew one of Icesikkles arms off. Then, Greg yelled out Flame Frenzy and a big column of fire surrounded the Icesikkle and killed it instantly. After the battle, Josh thanked our heroes for helping him out with the Icesikkle. He said that he probably could have killed it himself if it wasn't for his ice attacks. They went back to Josh's house and had a nice supper of soup and some fresh bread. They told Josh about their quest, and as usual, Josh wanted to join them. So the heroes decided to set off again. Josh then offered for them to stay at his house for the night and the rest of the heroes agreed, as it was getting dark out by the looks of it.  
  
When our heroes woke up, Josh already had their breakfast ready and they started to eat. After finishing their breakfast, Josh packed up his bags and set off on the journey with them. They travelled for quite a few hours and they finally arrived at the end of the cavern. They decided to set up their camp there, and they went to sleep quickly because they were so tired. In the middle of the night, Sean woke up and found that all the rest of his team was missing. He guessed that he must have been safe because he was hidden underneath all of the empty boxes of donuts. He got up and looked around for any clues as to where his fellow teammates could have gone without him. He finally found some massive footprints leading off into the cavern and decided to follow those because they were not there earlier and his friends might have followed the giant creature or they could be in his evil grasp right now! He started to run and got tired in about two seconds. He decided to walk the rest of the way and after a long period of time, he finally heard really loud noises like a giant creature would make. He peeped inside the room and saw all of his friends tied up in the centre of the room. He started to tiptoe over there. He was about halfway to his friends when the giant creature opened its eyes and was staring right at him. Sean knew that this was his only chance, so he ran over to his friends, turned into a dragoon and untied them. His friends also turned into dragoons and they started to fly away in order to escape the giant creature. But the giant creature was not going to give up his prized meals so easily! He got up and chased after them. He let out a sharp whistle, and some other large creatures came out of the darkness and started chasing after them. The heroes were almost at the entrance when the creatures jumped in front of them and wanted to fight. The heroes looked for a way to escape and they realized that they were cornered, so they got ready for a fight with the large creatures that looked like they came directly from hell.  
  
Chapter 7: If It's A Fight You Want, Then It's A Fight You'll Get!!  
  
This time, our heroes decided to split up into a few groups in order to fight the four large creatures more easily.  
  
Heather and Joey: The fight started off with the creature shooting a large laser beam right at Joey. It hit Joey, and Joey almost started to cry and he started to bacon out, but then he stood up and yelled out Poison Plague, and a large drift of poison flew at the creature. The creature dodged it, but didn't expect Heather to shoot a Petal Power attack at him while he was distracted with Joeys attack. The attack hit him right in the side and slashed through his side. The creature looked at Heather with rage and started to run at her, but Heather silenced its pain forever with another onslaught of her Petal Power attack. After the creature was killed, Heather grew to level two in magic power and learned the move Fragrant Flower.  
  
Sean and Brandon: The fight started off with Brandon yelling out Wind Wave. The large gust of wind hit the creature in the face and almost blinded it. The creature was furious and it shot a large laser beam at Brandon. Brandon fell to the ground hurt badly. Sean called out Psychic Perimeter and the creature went flying against the ceiling. The creature fell back down to Earth and ran at Sean in a blind fury. Sean just had enough time to spot the razor sharp icicle hanging from the ceiling, and he used Psychic Perimeter. The creature flew up to the ceiling and it died instantly because of the large icicle hanging from the ceiling. After the fight Sean grew to level two in magic power and learned the move Mind Message.  
  
Alex and Greg: The fight started off with Alex using Mega Massacre on the creature. He hit him right in the face. Half-dazed, the creature hit Alex with his arm and Alex went flying and hit the wall. Greg yelled out Flame Frenzy, and since these creatures lived in the Ice Cavern, they were weak against fire, so Greg killed the creature that he was fighting instantly.  
  
Lara and Josh: Lara started off the battle using a Shotgun Slag attack. The bullet hit the creature in the leg, and it stumbled to get back up. It shot a laser beam at Lara, but Josh flew in the way of the beam to save her. The beam hit Josh, and Josh collapsed to the floor, almost dead. Lara used another Shotgun Slag attack, and this one took the creature right in the forehead. It died instantly.  
  
After the battle, our heroes found that they had two major injuries, one to Brandon, and one to Josh. They picked their two injured comrades up and set off on their way to the exit of the Ice Cavern. This time they were not going to take a rest there. They exited the Ice Cavern and for what seemed like an eternity, they actually saw trees and smelled fresh air. They set off on their way to Biro town, the most feared of all places, the deathly deserted ghost town. Joey wet himself at the thought of Biro town and Josh started blinking rapidly, but our heroes finally set off on their path to the next town.  
  
On the way to the next town, our heroes passed the great lake of all Gaia, Lake Superior. They went to get a drink when Sean spotted a small shack on the lakeside. He suggested that they might find a first aid kit, or some decent food and rest there. So they swam across the great lake (which was not very easy) and finally arrived on the other side, panting and breathless. They went toward the hut when a voice asked who was there. The heroes explained who they were and why they were here, and the man decided to finally come outside. When he exited his house, the heroes almost laughed at the sight of him! He was a very short man, with a dent in his head and a really big Afro! He introduced himself as Tyler and welcomed the heroes in. They were really comfortable and Heather was having a conversation with his wife Rachel. They were having a fun time when they heard yelling outside. Tyler said one word " Rapscallions."  
  
Chapter 8: The War On The Lakeside  
  
Our heroes asked Tyler what Rapscallions were. Tyler said that they were pirates that looted the coast for plunder. They have attacked his house a few times, but he had received help from his brother Erin. Erin was slaughtered by one of the Rapscallion pirates, and Tyler vowed that he would slay every single Rapscallion that dared to come near his house. He asked the heroes for some help and he said that now that he had help from mighty warriors, that they might just be able to eliminate the Rapscallion forces for good. There were eighteen Rapscallion pirates. Their names were Van, Jessie, Josslyn, Chuck, Reginaldio, Falvin, Preach, Germs, James, Dumas, Deaner, Timbo, Shuman, Moffatt, Katt, Rick, Raymond, and Rolly. Their leader was called Le Ramonateur. Tyler and Sean went outside to look for the Rapscallions and saw that the beach area was where they were assembled. They got their stuff ready and were about to leave when Sean said that they should explain to Tyler about dragoons so he wouldn't be surprised in battle and get caught off guard by a Rapscallion. They set off down the beach and assembled in front of the 21 Rapscallions. The fight began after a bit of talking.  
  
Van vs. Sean: Van was a tall man. The fight started off with Sean using his new magic move Mind Message. His psychic powers told Van to run into a nearby tree. Van did and the psychic spell wore off. Van got out and pulled out a long, wicked, curved blade. He lashed out at Sean with it and Sean just barely avoided getting his head cut off. He ducked another swipe from Van and kept on ducking and weaving until Van got tired. Then he felt that it was time to use a Psychic Perimeter move, so he did. Van went flying into a tree and his spine cracked. Sean had won!  
  
Jessie vs. Lara: Jessie was a pretty fat man. Lara started off the battle by using Shotgun Slag. Her shot hit Jessie in the stomach, but Jessie was so fat that it just bounced right off harmlessly. Jessie was a strong man so he fought using only his fists. He grabbed Lara, threw her in the air, and kneed her right in the back. Lara got up painfully and said " that's it, now you get this bullet up your fat ass!" She took out her shotgun and hit Jessie over the head with the nozzle. Jessie was half stunned, and that was all the time that Lara needed. She stuck her shotgun on Jessie's ass, and pulled the trigger. After the battle she grew to magic level two and learned her new move Machine-Gun Massacre.  
  
Josslyn vs. Heather: Josslyn was also a relatively fat man. He punched Heather in the stomach at the beginning of the battle and she fell to the ground breathless. Heather got up painfully and said Fragrant Flower. A good smelling wind came at the pirate and he fell in love with Heather immediately. She took her chance and used Petal Power. Razor sharp petals came out of nowhere and hit Josslyn right in the neck. He died as soon as the first petal struck him.  
  
Chuck vs. Alex: Chuck was not a very strong man, but he was really fast and skinny. Alex used Mega Massacre and he hit Chuck in the face. Almost dead, Chuck got up and ran away. Alex gave chase and found that Chuck was not an easy person to catch up to. He finally caught up to him and cried out Pummel Punch, and he hit Chuck multiple times in the stomach. Chuck died soon after that.  
  
Reginaldio vs. Tyler: Tyler didn't have any magic so he pulled out a long dagger to fight with. Reginaldio pulled out a long dirk. They started to fight and they found out that they were both skilled in the arts of swordsmanship. They were battling and parrying each others blows. For what seemed like an eternity they sat there fighting like there was no tomorrow. Then, Tyler saw his opportunity to strike and he took it. Reginaldio died and Tyler won the battle!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: It Just Keeps Going  
  
Preach vs. Joey: Joey started off the battle using a Poison Plague attack. Preach was smart so he didn't inhale the poisonous gas. He upper- cutted Joey right in the stomach and kneed him in the face. Joey fell to the ground. He didn't feel like getting up but then he thought of his girlfriend Savannah and how sad and lonely that she would be without him. So he got up and punched Preach in the stomach. Preach started to laugh at such a weak attack. He punched Joey in the face and Joey started to cry. Preach was caught off guard and Joey kicked him in the nuts. Preach was down on the floor, gasping out swears at Joey. Joey saw his chance to attack and he summoned another Poison Plague. This time, Preach inhaled it and he died of the poison. After the fight, Joey grew to magic power level two and he learned a new magic move called Dirty Disc.  
  
Falvin vs. Greg: Falvin started out the battle using a large sword. He slashed out at Greg and the sharp point of the blade just barely nicked Greg's stomach. Greg called out Flame Frenzy and a large column of fire rose out of the ground. Falvin had good reflexes so he dodged the column of fire easily. He then lashed out at Greg again with his sword and it hit him across the cheek making a deep gash. Greg was really pissed off now and he used column after column of Flame Frenzy. One column finally hit Falvin and he burned to a crisp.  
  
Germs vs. Brandon: Germs and Brandon were about the same height and the fight started. Germs pulled out a handgun and started shooting at Brandon. One of the bullets was just about to hit Brandon when he used Wind Wave. The bullets turned around and one hit Germs in the shoulder. Germs reloaded his handgun and shot some more bullets at Brandon. This time when Brandon used his Wind Wave attack, one of the bullets hit Germs in the stomach and he died.  
  
James vs. Josh: James punched Josh in the face and he gave Josh a bleeding lip. Josh almost started to cry and he used his magic move Ice Igloo on James. A big igloo of ice surrounded James. For a while it seemed like there wasn't a way out for James. Then all of a sudden, the igloo started to collapse and it crushed James completely. Since Josh had had his dragoon spirit for a while, he finally grew to magic power level two and learned his new move called Cold Clamour.  
  
Dumas vs. Sean: Dumas pulled out a very long blade and slashed Sean on the leg with it. Sean used Mind Message on Dumas. Dumas used a shield to block the sound waves and they hit Josh instead. Josh then ran into Tyler's door. Sean used Psychic Perimeter and Dumas shot up and down and hit the ground a few times. Dumas lashed out at Sean again and gave him a deadly blow across one eye, blinding him in one eye. Sean was really furious and he used Psychic Perimeter until Dumas died. Even after Dumas was dead, he still attacked his dead body in his rage.  
  
Deaner vs. Lara: Lara started off with her new move Machine-Gun Massacre, and some machine guns came out of the ground and hit Deaner a few times. Almost dead, Deaner announced that he had magic too. He used a move called Deadly Demise and Lara was almost dead after the attack. They both used their magic moves (Deadly Demise and Machine-Gun Massacre) and the two magic beams hit. They each tried to out power the others magic, and Lara finally ended up out powering Deaner.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The Battle Rages On  
  
Timbo vs. Heather: Heather used Fragrant Flower, but Timbo just dodged the attack. He whistled and a few Mobarts came out to help him. Heather used Petal Power and killed two of the three Mobarts. Then the remaining Mobarts and Timbo started throwing tomahawks at her. Heather used Fragrant Flower on the Mobart and the Mobart killed Timbo by hitting him in the head with a tomahawk. Still being under her power, Heather used Petal Power on the Mobart, which put an end to his miserable life.  
  
Shuman vs. Alex: Shuman started out the fight by pulling out a long double- bladed axe. He rushed at Alex and swiped out with his double-bladed axe a few times at Alex. Alex dodged the attacks and punched Shuman in the face. Shuman went down to the ground and started to cry. He looked up at Alex and saw that Alex was just about to punch him again. He cried out for mercy and asked Alex what time it was. Alex looked at his Timex watch and told Shuman that it was three o' clock. He then asked Shuman why he wanted to know, and Shuman said that he had to go see his dad because his dad was leaving later on that day. He got up to run away and Alex yelled out Mega Massacre and he punched Shuman in the stomach, forever silencing his pleas.  
  
Moffatt vs. Tyler: Moffatt was a samurai. He had a queer looking hat on, and it had bicycle wheels attached to it. He pulled out a long samurai sword and charged at Tyler. Tyler just barely escaped from the path of Moffatts blade and he got nicked right across the stomach. He got up and punched Moffatt. Moffatt barely flinched at the small amount of pain that Tyler had set upon him. Moffatt got up and started to chase after Tyler, and Tyler took off and headed for a large hill in the distance. Moffatt chased after Tyler in hot pursuit. When Tyler and Moffatt finally made it to the hill, they discovered that it was a large cliff with razor sharp stalactites on the bottom. Tyler and Moffatt started to battle and Tyler knocked Moffatts samurai sword out of his hands. They rolled around and around and Moffatt teetered on the side of the cliff. Tyler saw his opportunity and kicked Moffatt off the side of the cliff onto the razor sharp rocks and Moffatt died instantly.  
  
Katt vs. Joey: Katt started out the fight by pulling out a very large, long, piece of chicken. She began eating it and Joey called out Dirty Disc. The long, brown disc flew at Katt, its razor sharp edges glimmering in the sunlight. The Disc got near Katt, and was about to kill her, when she just grabbed it and shoved it down her throat! Joey was shocked at Katt's enormous appetite, and he didn't know what else he could do. Then, he got an idea! There is a first time for everything after all! He ran up to Katt and took one of her chickens. He punched a small hole in it, then used Poison Plague. The poison seeped into the chicken. When Katt tried to eat the chicken, she died soon afterwards from food poisoning.  
  
Rick vs. Greg: Greg started off the fight by using Flame Frenzy on Rick. The flames just barely nicked Rick's head, and it made him completely bald by taking off the one piece of hair on his head! Rick started to talk to Greg and he was using hand gestures. After a while, the hand gestures hypnotized Greg, and Rick started to punch him in the stomach and face. After a while, Greg finally broke free of the hypnotism, and he used another Flame Frenzy on Rick. This time, the flame hit true, and Rick was barbecued.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The End of the Rapscallions  
  
Raymond vs. Brandon: Raymond started out the fight by doing an Irish Jig. Brandon looked at him and started to laugh. Raymond then asked Brandon if he wanted some tea and he took out a glass of tea and started to drink it with three fingers sticking up off of the glass. Brandon started to laugh again, and he then smarted up and killed Raymond in one hit with his Wind Wave attack. After the fight, Brandon grew to magic level two and learned the move Tornado Tussle.  
  
Rolly vs. Josh: Rolly and Josh started to fight. Rolly was mad and he yelled out Lord Tunderin Almighty, and a bunch of Newfies came out of nowhere and started to build a boat. They built the boat in a quick time and then Rolly climbed onto it and yelled out " I'm not the bye that built the boat, I'm just the bye that sails it!" Josh called out Cold Clamour and a big beam of ice came out of Josh's hands. It hit Rollys boat, and the boat sank and Rolly drowned in a land away from Newfies.  
  
Le Ramonateur vs. Alex: Alex and Le Ramonateur both fought with their fists only. Alex punched out at Le Ramonateur, only to find out that Le Ramonateur had appeared behind him. Le Ramonateur dealt him a hefty blow to his back and Alex fell to the ground. Alex quickly got up and Le Ramonateur aimed another punch for his head. Alex then tried to punch Le Ramonateur again, but after punching he punched behind him and he caught Le Ramonateur a good shot to the chin. Wiping blood from his fists, Alex charged after Le Ramonateur again, and they locked in a fistfight. They were punching each other brutally and mercilessly, and Le Ramonateur seemed to be winning when Alex called out Mega Massacre and hit Le Ramonateur right in the face again. Le Ramonateur fell to the ground in a tremendous amount of pain, and Alex walked up to him and cracked his neck, sending him to the dark gates of hell forever. After the battle, Alex grew to magic level three and learned the new move Prime Punch.  
  
When Alex finished off Le Ramonateur, the rest of our heroes ran up to find Alex kneeling down and looking at a small, baby blue ball. When Tyler approached, the baby blue ball hovered in the air and landed on Tyler. Tyler had just received the Water Dragon Spirit! He was really happy and they decided to make a big heap of all of the Rapscallions and burn them. After burning the Rapscallions, Tyler returned home and told his wife Rachel that everything was O.K. and that nobody was really seriously injured. Rachel was happy to hear that all of the Rapscallions were dead, and she went outside to pick some berries for the first time in many years.  
  
After talking for a while, Tyler decided that he was going to join our heroes in their fight to find Sean's real home, and on their journey across Gaia. Sean asked about Tyler's wife but Tyler just said that since all of the Rapscallions were gone, that the surrounding area was safe again. He also wanted to rid the world of all scummy pirates, in order to avenge his fallen brother Erin. So our heroes finally decided to set off to Biro town after the long delay against the Rapscallion forces.  
  
Our heroes were walking down the path when they heard rustling in the woods. A man came out of nowhere, and started scratching his balls. He introduced himself as Drew and tried to shake hands with Sean, but Sean refused. Our heroes then went down the dark and gloomy path leading to the gloomy Biro town...  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Explanation of War  
  
When our heroes finally arrived in Biro town, they realized that it was completely deserted. There was no one in sight as far as the eye could see. They set off down the path, once in a while jumping at small noises or the wind. Then, all of a sudden they heard two girls arguing over something. They ran over to where the noise was coming from, and found two relatively short girls, arguing over something. They approached the two and said hello. The two girls turned around and started to walk towards the group. They reached the spot where our heroes were standing and introduced themselves as Rose and Amelia. Rose said that she could sense that our heroes had dragon spirits, and she told them that she had the Dark Dragon Spirit, and that Amelia had the Ghost Dragon Spirit.  
  
The heroes asked the two girls what they were doing in Biro town. Amelia and Rose both replied that they were looking for strong warriors from across the world to fight allied with their king, King James, in the fight against the dragon masters. There were seven dragon masters and their names were Seth, Chris, Keith, Alan, Byron, Brandom, and Tones. They were also known as the cool group for short. They wandered around destroying cities and their love for each other kept them alive and made them really powerful. The king was looking for strong warriors with the legendary dragoon spirits in order to protect his kingdom and save all Gaia. If the cool group was not stopped soon, they could take control of the whole world! Rose explained that besides herself and Amelia, the king had found the other dragon knights such as Tim, with his steel dragon spirit, Taylor, with his electric dragon spirit, Robin, with her flying dragon spirit, Mandi, with her bug dragon spirit, Jeremiah, with his light dragon spirit, and Jeremy, with his rock dragon spirit. She also explained that two of the greatest fighters in the world were also coming, Ryan, with his master dragon spirit, and Jacob, with his divine dragon spirit. If our heroes were to come with Rose and Amelia back to Erbium City, then King James would have all of the dragoon knights and he could start his attack on the cool group. The cool group also had lots of followers, but King James had lots of knights, and with the combined force of all of the dragoon knights, then they might just be able to overpower the cool group once and for all.  
  
After some talking and some planning, our heroes decided that they would go to Erbium Castle to see King James and combine their might with his. They were about to set off north, in the direction of Erbium City, when a low rumbling noise came from behind them. They turned around and were face to face with a bunch of weird looking insect-like things. They had large, golden wings protruding from their backs, and they had long razor-sharp, scythe-like blades on the tip of each arm. They advanced on the heroes and another fight started. Our heroes were kicking their asses, when all of a sudden, they started to melt. Our heroes looked at them in amazement, and all of the insects merged into one humongous insect. It was an exact duplicate of the smaller versions, except about ten times bigger! The fight had just started!  
  
Lara started off the fight by using her Machine-Gun Massacre, and she aimed her machine-gun right at the insect's head. It was just about to slay the giant creature, when it lifted up one of its razor sharp scythe-like blades, and reflected the bullets away. Our heroes each tried out their magic moves but to no avail. The insect just kept on reflecting their powers. This fight seemed like it was going to be a very long and strenuous battle for our heroes, who were up against their greatest challenge yet. But, this was a cinch compared to the might of the cool group!  
  
Chapter 13: Sean Makes A Life-Saving Decision  
  
Our heroes were still fighting the giant insect, and it seemed that they were destined to lose. The giant insect swiped out at Alex with his razor blades, and Alex got half of his ear cut off. Alex was really pissed now, and he charged at the giant insect and used a Prime Punch on it. The insect went flying up in the air, and Alex hit in it the back while up in the air, making it come back to Earth at an amazing speed. It hit the ground and got up without even seeming hurt. Then Sean got an idea! He told Joey to use a Dirty Disc attack, and aim it at the two arms of the giant creature. Since the creature had armour protecting its whole body, their only chance was to cut off the creature's arms until they figured out a way to defeat it. Joey sent out a Dirty Disc and the blade cut off one of the insect's arms. But instead of blood coming out, circuits did! Joey cut off the other arm with another Dirty Disc, and even more circuits came out. Then the giant insect exploded, and a man came out of the wreckage, seeming to not even have a nick on his body. He introduced himself as Tones, second in command of the cool group. The heroes looked at him in shock and amazement as he turned into a dragoon and flew away yelling out "I have no time to fight weaklings like you! Ha ha ha ha!" Our heroes fell to the ground breathless after the tiring battle.  
  
Rose was the first one to recover and she reminded the heroes that they had a date with King James. So our heroes got up and set off on their journey to make it to Erbium City to meet the King and Ruler of all Gaia, King James. They were walking down the pathway in peace when Sean fell to the ground unexpectantly. Then Rose, Greg, Amelia, Alex and all of the others too. All that Lara saw before blacking out was little weird looking humans dragging her away.  
  
When Lara woke up, she was in a cell with no link to the outside world. She also could not see any of her friends. She got up and saw a door. Even though she knew it was probably locked, she tried anyway. Much to her amazement, the door easily slid open as if it were greased or something. She exited into the hallway, and a voice came on over the loudspeaker and said, " If you can pass your test, then you will be free to go." " All of your friends will take their own tests, and if they succeed, then they will be set free too. Fail and die!" Lara was scared at this remark, but she exited the doorway anyway. She was walking down the hall when she heard a low rumbling growling. She started to run, but tripped and fell on a stone. The creature caught up to her and they started to fight. The creature looked like a large wolf, except with long dagger like claws and really long, sharp pointy fangs. The wolf advanced on her and jumped towards its prey....  
  
Meanwhile, Alex had just started off his test, and he also heard a low roar. He turned around and he saw any fighter's worst enemy, Sylvester Stallone! Sylvester ran towards Alex and all that Alex could hear was a stupid fake crowd chanting "Rocky, Rocky, Rocky." Then just before Sylvester punched Alex, he heard the words AAAAADDDDRRRRIIIIAAAANNNN!! Escaping his mouth...  
  
Meanwhile at Joeys test, Joey had just encountered a giant bar of soap! AAAHHH! Joey started to run as he did not want to get clean, but the soap just relentlessly chased after him. Joey ran in fright as he turned a corner and a shampoo bottle was there. He turned another way and a bathtub was there! He was surrounded by soap, water and shampoo! Would this be the end for Joey?  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: The Tests Continue  
  
Drew woke up to a sore head and itchy balls. He got up and started to look around to see where he was and he saw a glimmering ball shining in front of him. It was light brown and it started to float over in Drew's direction. Drew accepted the small round ball and had just become the ground dragoon. He exited the cell that he was trapped in, and started to walk down a long narrow passageway. Then he heard some weird clacking noises. He turned around and there was a whole colony of crabs coming towards him! He started to run from the itchy little buggers.  
  
Sean woke up in a daze. He stood up too quick and his whole world went black. He saw the doorway and exited it. He started to walk down the long passageway when he turned around to see a relatively short man juggling some mugs. He was in his mid thirties and he was a teacher at M.T.P.S., which was the school that Sean went to in his old world. He started to run but the maniacal little man started to chase after him. He was almost at Sean when Sean turned a corner and gasped in amazement...  
  
At Heathers testing area, she saw a bunch of purple thongs floating around her. Every time she tried to attack one of them, Eric came out of nowhere and shook his head in disappointment. Eric really loved thongs and he especially liked Heathers purple one. He followed Heather through the long passageway with his endless army of thongs trailing behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, at Brandon's test, he had stumbled across a large stadium. There was a dirt bike right in the middle of the stadium and Brandon ran over to it wanting to try it out. Brandon was just about at the dirt bike when a man came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Brandon turned around slowly and gasped in awe and amazement at the man standing before him.  
  
At Greg's test, skeletons that wanted to fight surrounded him. He tried to run but the skeletons chased after him in hot pursuit. Then Greg got an idea, why doesn't he just burn the skeletons with his magic. Greg tried to transform into a dragoon but couldn't. He looked at his chest and his dragoon spirit was missing! He ran some more from the skeletons, always hoping that they would never catch up.  
  
At Josh's test, invisible doors surrounded him and he had to get to the other side of the room, which seemed like quite a long time away. He began to walk straight and nothing happened. So he then broke into a run and smoked his head off on one of the invisible doors. This was going to be one of Josh's greatest challenges that he has ever faced in his entire life! Except for getting a chick that is!  
  
And, at Tyler's test, he woke up in a BARBERSHOP!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! He took a quick glance around and saw all sorts of people getting their hair cut. Then he spotted Nick Paternoster cutting somebody's hair. Nick turned around and with his hair clippers he pointed at Tyler and said " I'm gonna cut you up...I mean cut your hair nice and juicy-like.... painful like was what I was gonna say! Anyway, you'd better pray to god for a miracle because as soon as I am finished with bald Mr. Dumas over here, I'll be coming for you to cut your little fro off understand?" Tyler screamed out in a very high pitched tone, which you only heard once in a little fro beast's life.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: End to Some Tests  
  
In Joeys test, the cleansing fluids were just about to touch him when he jumped over the bathtub. He just barely made it, and a drop of the holy water touched his back. Joey screamed out in pain and he started to bacon out. He quickly got up as the cleansing fluids relentlessly chased him, and started to run down the hallway. The cleansing fluids were just about to catch up to him, when he farted and the soap turned from white to completely brown. The shampoo and bathtub started to run but it was too late. Joey had already mastered his new gaseous ability and he farted on the shampoo and turned it into oil. Then he chased after the bathtub and farted on it and turned it into swampy water.  
  
At Alex's test, he and Sylvester were sill duking it out, dealing each other hard blows to the face. Alex had already realized that he couldn't transform into a dragoon, so he had to fight Sylvester as a normal human being. They were punching away and Sylvester gave Alex a hard blow to the head and Alex went down to the ground hard. He didn't think that he was going to win, but then he thought of a move that Ryan, his master, had once taught him in training. He got up, and yelled out Flying Monkey Kick! He nailed Sylvester right in the stomach and Sylvester fell to a heap on the ground shocked at Alex's new move. Alex walked up to Sylvester when he was down and kneed him in the nose, killing him.  
  
At Lara's test, she was still facing off against the giant werewolf. The werewolf was rapidly clawing at her and Lara had a hard time dodging his attacks. They started to roll around and fight, and Lara tried to turn into a dragoon but found that she couldn't. She tried to run again but found that she still couldn't outrun the giant werewolf. She was just about to give up hope when she noticed a giant chasm in the distance. She kept on getting up and trying to make it to the giant chasm, but eventually ended up getting quite battered and bruised up by the werewolf. She decided to fulfil her plan and took a running jump at the chasm. She made it to the other edge, and the werewolf did too, and hope became bleak for Lara, when Greg came up behind the massive werewolf, and pushed it into the seemingly endless chasm. Lara got up and greeted Greg. Greg explained to her about his test and that three of the five skeletons were still out hunting for him. They had to be cautious and stealthy in order to finally destroy the skeletons and put an end to Greg's test. They were creeping around, trying to find the skeletons, when they heard rumbling. They saw a skeleton, and Greg told her that the only way that you could kill these guys was to smash their bones with rocks, boulders, weapons, etc. They crept up on the skeleton and crushed him easily with rocks as he was asleep. But as they were smashing that skeleton, the other two skeletons came back and charged after them. One chased Lara down one passageway, and the other one chased Greg down another passageway. Lara kept on running until she saw Heather running past with some thongs and a man chasing after her. She was about to go and help her out when the skeleton chased after her and they went down the opposite end of the hall. Lara ran for as long as she could and then finally collapsed on the ground. She felt something dig into her back and she flinched at the pain and felt blood trickling down her back. She picked up the sharp pointy thing that stabbed her and discovered that it was actually a relatively large rock. So she rose with her last ounce of strength and jumped on the skeleton. She started bashing him up and she eventually destroyed him. She slumped to the ground exhausted after the chases, the fights, and the adventure that she had just encountered with werewolves, skeletons, purple thongs, and Greg.  
  
Josh had finally made it through the halls of invisible doors. He was cut in many places. He crossed his legs and started to cry after his horrible adventure with doors and stop signs.  
  
Chapter 16: Some Tests and Chases Continue  
  
Greg was still running from the skeleton and he found a large rock on a cliff. He pushed it down the hill, but the skeleton sidestepped just in the nick of time. He ran straight at the skeleton, and punched it in the head as hard as he could, then started stomping on it with anger. He finally destroyed the skeleton but found out that he had broken two of his fingers in the process.  
  
Sean was in a room with a pink mug. He grabbed the mug and looked at the man. The man let out a squeal of dismay, and ran down the hall as fast as he could. Sean dropped the mug on accident, and the little man started to chase after him again. Sean picked up the shattered mug pieces and shot them at the little man. They stuck into the man and the man died because he was allergic to the colour pink.  
  
At Drew's test, the colony of crabs was still chasing after him. Drew turned around and saw that the crabs had almost caught up to him. He kept on running as fast as he could and he fell on his tailbone and injured it. He was lying there full of pain, when Greg Sgro came around the corner and laughed at him. Drew couldn't take it anymore and he got up and threw Greg into the colony of crabs. The crabs devoured him quickly and they were satisfied with their meal so they left Drew alone. All of a sudden, Drew's itchiness had subsided and he didn't have to scratch anymore. Yay!  
  
Meanwhile, at Brandon's test in the dirt bike stadium, he was looking up into the face of his hero Jeremy McGrath. Jeremy looked at Brandon and said that if Brandon could defeat him in a race, then he would pronounce Brandon the dirt biking champion and let him go free. They revved up their engines and they started to position themselves. The bell went and both racers started off at the same time. They took some corners, took some monster jumps that resulted in them getting big air, and almost wiped out a few times each. Brandon was now at the straightaway before the finish line, and Jeremy was like a millimetre away from him. He crashed into Jeremy on purpose and they both wiped out. When all of the dust cleared away, Brandon was declared the winner because his foot was just over the finish line. He had passed his first test in his life!  
  
And at Heathers test, she was still running from the thongs when she thought of a way to get rid of them. She grabbed all of them out of the air and put them on. Eric started to lose power and every time Heather put another thong on, he winced in pain. She grabbed the last one, but Eric wasn't about to be defeated that easily. He dived through the air at Heather and head butted her. He grabbed the thong and was about to put it on when Alex came out of nowhere and grabbed it out of Eric's hand. Heather immediately put it on and Eric disintegrated into air. All of the thongs disappeared too.  
  
And at Tyler's test, he was getting very frightened of the scary hairdresser Nick Paternoster. Nick was threatening to cut off Tyler's fro, and without his fro, Tyler couldn't survive. Nick had just finished with Mr. Dumas, and he was coming for Tyler. He had almost brought the shaver to Tyler's fro when a human entered the barbershop. It was Greg! Greg walked over to Nick and looked him in the eyes. He then punched Nick and the rest of our heroes came in. They got into a humongous barbershop brawl, and Heather untied Tyler. Everybody started to run when Nick threw a razor right at Sean and it just gave him a little scrape across the cheek. Sean started to cry out " Paramedics get the Paramedics" and he kept rambling on about how he should have brought his purse with him. They ran out of the barbershop and they were transported to a huge city with a giant castle in the centre of it.  
  
Chapter 17: Erbium town at last!  
  
Our heroes had finally made it to Erbium town! They stood there in awe looking at the castle when Rose and Amelia walked up to them. Amelia had a boy walking beside her, and she introduced him as Fluffy. She said that Fluffy and her were going to get married. She walked away and our heroes asked Rose where she was during the tests. Rose explained that they were just tests to prove if you were ready and willing to fight the cool group and to prove your loyalty and strength to King James. Her and the others had already taken it so they didn't have to do it again. She told our heroes to see the sights around Erbium city and that tomorrow she would bring them to see King James. So our heroes split up and decided to go sightseeing around Erbium city. Joey went to the local grocery store to check out the new corn nut flavoured fart pills that they had just received in stock a few days ago. Heather went to the nearest restaurant to get a quick bite to eat and Alex, Greg and Lara went with her. Josh went out for a jog and he accidentally ran into a door on the road and got knocked unconscious. Sean went to the nearest Robins Donuts and cleared them out of stock as usual, and went to the nearest makeup shop to buy some more lipstick because he had run out. Tyler went to the Electronics Boutique to see if they had got Zelda 12: Fro beast Central in yet. Drew went to the hockey stadium to watch a hockey game but on his way there he fell and hurt his tailbone. And Brandon went to the piercing store and got twenty-five new piercing on his face to add to the thirty-nine that he already had.  
  
They went back to the inn and all met there, because all of them were eager to visit the legendary King James in his castle. They talked for a while and the next thing they knew, Rose and Amelia came in and said that King James was ready to see them. So they got up and set off for Erbium castle to finally meet King James and to see the other legendary dragoon knights. When they finally arrived, there were large banners streaming off the side of the castle and they read welcome all warriors. The dragoons entered and Rose guided them down a long, narrow passageway. They finally arrived in front of two giant doors and entered. King James was sitting on his throne and the dragoon knights gasped in amazement, not only from him, but from the magnificently coloured dragoon knights surrounding him. They approached his throne and the other dragoon knights greeted them. They introduced themselves as Taylor, with the electric spirit, Tim, with the steel spirit, Jeremiah, with the light spirit, Jeremy, with the rock spirit, Mandi, with the bug spirit, Robin, with her flying spirit, and the two legendary masters, Ryan, with his dragon spirit, and Jacob, with the divine spirit. Together they would overthrow the might of the cool group, and get rid of their useless life forms once and for all. They had a long discussion and a council of war and after that they decided to have a meal. They ate lots of chicken, pork, ribs, potatoes, anything you could think of, and they probably had. And after all of that, they had a scrumptious dessert of strawberry cheesecake, ice cream of many varieties, and many other delicious delicacies. They discussed some more matters after the meal and King James said that they still had ten days before they went to war so the dragoons could still train if they wanted to. The dragoons left the throne room to go to the dormitories, wondering what kind of new adventures would happen when they woke up on a brand new morning in this giant adventure filled city.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: Training is recommended  
  
Our heroes were in King James private gym, training for the upcoming war with the cool group. They were going to train for a long time since they had already heard of the might of the cool group. They were just practicing with each other and testing out each other's strengths when Jacob told everyone to stop for a second and he challenged anyone to a fight. Alex, feeling cocky as always, stepped up to try. Jacob lunged at him and blew him away with one punch from his Kikass Kamikaze attack. Alex got up in bitter shock, wondering as to how Jacob was stronger then him. Jacob turned around to see if anyone else wanted to challenge him and nobody else wanted to, so he told them that they were going to train until each of them had reached level five and had received their very own dragons.  
  
Ten Weeks Later  
  
The heroes had all achieved level five in magic power, and they were ready to go and fight the cool group once and for all. Jacob told them that tomorrow would be the biggest days of their lives, and if they wanted to chicken out, that he would be O.K. with that. He gave everyone the opportunity to chicken out, and no one did. He also explained that they would be having a great feast for them that night, followed by a dance in honour of all the brave warriors that were going out to battle. He told our heroes to go and get ready for the party, so everyone went to their change rooms to dress up. When they all came out, Lady Mia escorted them to the dining hall, and they had a humongous feast. That feast was the largest one that any of the dragoon warriors had see in their lives, even Rose and Amelia! They dug in, and once everyone was full, they had a dance. The old dragoons took some time to talk with their new friends, and some alliances were made. Jacob, Taylor, and Alex made an alliance, Robin, Sean and Lara, Josh and Amelia, Mandi, Heather, Greg, and Rose, Tim, Tyler, Ryan and Drew, Jeremy, Brandon and Jeremiah and Joey was all by himself. They danced for a while and this is who everybody danced with.  
  
Sean-Lara  
  
Jacob-Vanessa  
  
Josh-Amelia  
  
Greg-Heather  
  
Tim-Malibu  
  
Alex-Melanie  
  
Taylor-Robin  
  
Joey-Brandon  
  
Jeremy-Erica  
  
Jeremiah-Judith  
  
Drew-Ashley  
  
Ryan-Rose  
  
Tyler-Mandi  
  
After the dances, everybody went upstairs, looking forward to the day they would prove their strength, the day that might seal their fates, at times the dreaded day, tomorrow.  
  
Chapter 19: To war at last  
  
Our heroes woke up and got ready for the days of their lives, the day that would set up with a battle against the cool group. They got up, went and ate breakfast, and left the castle, heading for the town docks. They were about halfway down the road when a large procession of village people seemingly appeared from nowhere, and started to follow their heroes down the street. Our heroes finally made it to the docks and they waved goodbye to the villagers. They sent off on the boat to war.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Our heroes had finally arrived on the island of the cool group, and a cold reception was awaiting them. There were thousands of virages waiting for them. It looked like the war had already started. The virages were large and they had big lasers on their heads. Each of the heroes called out their dragons and they let them and the knights of James fight the virages. They rushed to the entrance and were just about to enter when a few guys appeared. Alex, Taylor and Jeremiah said that they would take care of them and told the others to enter. The fighting began:  
  
Jeremiah vs. Chemo: Jeremiah rushed at Chemo and he punched Chemo in the stomach. Chemo punched Jeremiah back and he didn't even flinch. They started to fight again and Jeremiah called out Preachers Prayer and a big shield of light surrounded him making him invulnerable. He punched Chemo in the face and it really hurt him because he had the power of God with him. Chemo went down and Jeremiah punched him in the nose and he died.  
  
Alex vs. Poona: Alex rushed at Poona and punched him. Poona barely even budged and retaliated at Alex with a punch that sent Alex sprawling into the mountainside. Alex got up and called out " Fighting Dragon that I trust, help me now, you must!" and a huge dragon covered with spikes and his hands with brass knuckles came into view. He rushed at Poona and bit him in half. Poona's other half fell to the ground, bleeding severely.  
  
Taylor vs. Weequay: Taylor punched Weequay in the face and Weequay stumbled back a bit. He disappeared and reappeared behind Taylor and gave him a hard blow to the back. Taylor got up and shook it off and lunged for Weequay again, but this time Weequay disappeared and went behind Taylor and gave him another punch. Taylor got up and lunged out for Weequay again, at the same time kicking out behind him, he hit Weequay in the head, stunning him momentarily, and then kicked him in the neck, breaking it.  
  
The rest of the dragoons were running through the fort when a man came around the corner and introduced himself as Ransonian. Ransonian wanted to fight, so they left Joey, Brandon and Tyler behind to help fight.  
  
Tyler, Brandon and Joey vs. Ransonian: Tyler went up to Ransonian and yelled out Superior Strength and punched Ransonian and broke his glasses. Ransonian was mad so he took out a few razors and threw them at Tyler. Tyler dodged in the nick of time, but one of the razors hit Joey in the throat and he died. Brandon was enraged and he rushed at Ransonian with the razor in Joeys throat and killed Ransonian by slitting his throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Kewl  
  
The rest of the dragoons were going down the hall when they saw seven corridors each leading in different directions. They decided to wait for the others to catch up as King James told them that each of the corridors led to a different member of the cool group. After quite a while, the rest of the dragoons caught up and explained to everyone else that Joey had died fighting Ransonian. They just shrugged and divided up into seven groups. Here they were:  
  
Robin, Lara, and Sean: Brandom  
  
Drew, Tyler and Mandi: Chris  
  
Brandon, Jeremy, and Alex: Seth  
  
Jeremiah, Rose, and Heather: Tones  
  
Josh, Amelia, and Greg: Byron  
  
Tim and Taylor: Alan  
  
Jacob and Ryan: Keith  
  
They all split up in different ways and Jeremiah, Rose and Heather made it to Tones first. Tones walked up to them and said "I suppose you are here to fight?" and he pulled out a big gizmo. He pressed a button on the gizmo and a large robotic suit came out of an area. Tones leaped into the large suit and punched Rose into the wall. Heather shot a Petal Power at it and it just scraped off the back of it. Jeremiah tried to light it on fire with Light Flame, but his efforts were in vain. Tones grabbed Heather with one of the metallic arms and Heather was stuck. Jeremiah circled around Tones, looking for a weak spot, and he found one. He called Rose over to a corner and explained to her that there was a little red button on Tones back, and that they had to push it. Rose understood and she started to distract Tones. Jeremiah snuck up behind him and pressed the button. One of Tones' arms blew off, but Heather was still stuck in the other one. Tones knew that they had found his weakness, so he started to guard it. They had to make a plan to lure Tones away....  
  
In another room, Tim and Taylor had made it to Alan. Alan was just sitting there all calm. Tim walked up to him and kicked him in the head. Alan didn't move at all. Tim actually felt hurt. Then Alan appeared out of nowhere and said that that was only a stone sculpture. He lunged at Tim and kicked him into the wall. Tim shook it off and continued to help Taylor. Tim used his Girder Grab and threw a metal girder at Alan. It hit Alan and Alan fell to the ground in a lot of pain. Taylor walked up to him and punched him hard. Alan laughed from another corner and revealed himself as the master of disguise. Now how are Tim and Taylor going to deal with a guy like this...  
  
Josh, Amelia and Greg had already started the fight with Byron. Byron used him Chompitychomper attack and bit Josh. Josh ran away in fright and hit a door and died. Amelia gasped in horror and rushed at Byron and used a Deathly Demise attack. She hit Byron, and Byron was almost dead. Amelia died because she used too much energy, and she wanted to join Josh anyway. Byron still had a trick up his sleeve and he called up all of the Yankees that he knew and sent them after Greg. Greg killed them all with a few Flame Frenzies and put and end to Byron's evil reign forever, kicking him in the nose, neck and head. Byron fell to the ground dead and the other cool group members felt a little love leave their hearts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: The battle for Gaia rages on  
  
Jeremiah had finally figured out how to defeat Tones. He told Rose to get a picture of Ricky Martin out. Rose had a few in her pocket and she showed them to Tones. Tones started to drool and he chased after Rose. Jeremiah went up behind Tones as he gave chase and pushed the button again. His other arm blew off and Heather escaped. They all agreed that it was time to end this and they sent a beam of darkness, fire, and grass right at Tones. Tones' vehicle started to explode but he used a special built in gravitational pull and pulled Rose towards him, and she was caught in the blast. Heather started to weep, and Jeremiah reassured her that everything would be all right.  
  
Time and Taylor were still fighting Alan, and Time decided to get some help from the Mobarts so he called them, and Taylor got some skidoos for them to ride on. They rode around hitting all of the Alan's and after a while of searching they found the right one. They brought Alan to Taylor and Taylor blew his head off with one of his strongest beams yet. Alan's reign was over now.  
  
Brandon, Jeremy and Alex were fighting Seth and it looked like they were going to win easily, but Seth whistled and Debstra came out of nowhere with the super-taxi 8000 and Seth hopped on. It tried to hit Jeremy, nut Jeremy dodged and it hit Brandon instead. Jeremy was enraged and he called on a boulder to try and hit the motor. He kept on trying to hit the motor but all of his efforts were in vain. Alex couldn't put up with it anymore so he entered the taxi and kicked Debstra out, killing her. Seth lunged at Alex and Alex kneed him in the stomach. Seth grunted and fell to the ground hurt. Just then, Alex heard a dripping and Jeremy yelling to get out. He tried to exit the door but Seth grabbed his leg and pulled him back in. The taxi exploded and Seth died. Alex was burnt and almost dead, but still alive.  
  
Drew, Tyler and Mandi had made it to Chris and he was a giant with a battleaxe. Chris stood up and rushed at them. Tyler shot a beam of water at Chris and Chris didn't even notice it. He punched Tyler and Tyler hit the far wall. Mandi called on some killer bees to sting Chris but he just ate them. Drew tried to suck Chris under the planet, but Chris was too big. Chris hit Drew away. Tyler was ready to fight again, but Chris lunged out at him with his battleaxe and nicked half of his fro off. Tyler let out a bloodcurdling scream and died. Drew looked at Chris' chest and had an idea. He called on some of his giant crabs from under the sea and they started to give Chris a purple nurple. Chris yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Drew saw this as his only chance so he summoned a meteor and a meteor came from outer space and hit Chris in the head, killing him. The cool group was almost destroyed!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: Almost Done  
  
Robin, Lara and Sean had begun their fight with Brandom and this wasn't going to be any old fight. Brandom was furious about the deaths of the members of the cool group, and he wanted revenge. He took out a shotgun and started shooting around. One hit Sean in the shoulder but he didn't die. Sean used a Mind Message on Brandom, but it just reflected off of him. Now this was Brandom's power! He couldn't be affected by magic! Robin snuck up behind him and kicked him in the face, and Brandom turned around to shoot her. Brandom yelled in fury when he discovered that Lara had snuck up behind him and he smoked her in the face with his gun. Brandom went down and ducked Robins next blow but when he got up Robin wrapped her legs around his neck, threw him and broke his neck. There was only the leader of the cool group left now! Would the dragoons succeed?  
  
Meanwhile, outside of the base, the virages seemed to win when the knights and Dragons decided to mount an all-out attack. They just rushed in and attacked. The reason that they were now losing is because if your owner dies, you do to. Taylor's lightning dragon streaked across the sky, sending down lightning bolts on its prey. The knights brought out the heavy artillery and started to shoot the virages with cannons. The virages bellowed in pain and the chances of them losing were rapidly increasing. The other dragons were just weaving around in the sky, looking out for virage lasers, and trying as hard as they could to destroy the virages once and for all.  
  
Jacob and Ryan had entered the lair of Keith, the evil leader of the cool group. Keith stood up and welcomed them in and the fighting started right away. Keith's power was astonishing and he was using his Fro Freestyle attack to knock them around the room. Ryan and Jacob got in a few shots, but not enough to destroy Keith. They decided that it was time to use the new technique that they had been practicing for a long time. Jacob and Ryan yelled out FUSION, and a big beam of light surrounded them. When the beam faded, there was a man in the centre of the room, incredibly big and strong, with magic powers that you couldn't believe ever existed. Rycob was his name and he started to power up. Keith tried to whip them with his fro but when he did, it melted away and Keith was bald. Keith was furious and charged at them and punched them. Rycob just needed a bit more time to power up. They tried to power up again but Keith punched him again. He tried once more and had fully powered up! He let lose his magic and a big explosion took them both! Keith had died in the blast and Rycob separated back into Ryan and Jacob. Ryan came out gasping and he died from a loss of energy. Jacob looked at his old comrade and said " May you rest in peace" and he left the room.  
  
The war was completely over and the cool group was defeated! The knights that were fighting outside were cheering and everyone was happy! They got on the boat that led back to Erbium city and had a big celebration, feast and memorial for the brave souls that died in the war. After the processions, King James gave them all a medal and merging stones which let them all merge. He had just found them. Everyone left the castle and headed for home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23: Homecoming  
  
Alex went back to Igor town and became the master of the dragoon dojo, ruling over all of his students and pupils.  
  
Lara and Robin stayed at King James castle because there were these two guys there that they thought were really cute.  
  
Drew went to Defrost town to join the hockey league, and he fell on his tail bone again and decided to just stay at home instead of going to hockey. The kids bugged him too much about it.  
  
Jeremy went to a nightclub and he became one of the bodyguards in case anyone tried to break in.  
  
Jeremiah went to heaven and became supreme ruler.  
  
Mandi just went a separate path, no one knows where.  
  
Tim and Taylor opened their own mechanics shop to help ski doers everywhere.  
  
And Heather and Sean went back home and there was a big beam of light there so Sean stepped into it and went back to Marathon. His parents were planning a field trip to Pukaswa. Here we go again.  
  
All of the dragoon knights had a good time, and they knew that they would never forget their comrades: dead or alive. 


End file.
